Que vida ¿no?
by Katiro kino
Summary: Hola amigos este es el primer fanfic que escribo espero que les guste. Endo y Aki viven juntos en casa de Aki pero una persona aparese que talves cambie su relacion. MAL SUMMARY U
1. El comienzo

_**1°- EN CASA**_

Era una noche fría y despejada en la cual se podían observar las estrellas. Los gatos maullaban un joven cuyo nombre es Endo Mamoru el cual tenía 18 años de edad regresaba para su casa observando las estrellas y recordando momentos de su pasado mientras caminaba se encontró con una joven muchacha que se encontraba perdida por la ciudad a la cual este ya la conocía desde niño la vio y le grito.

Endo: ¡FUYUKA!

La chica voltio y dijo

Fuyuka: Mamoru

Endo: fuyuka ¿Qué haces tan tardé por aquí?

Fuyuka: es que estoy pérdida y no encuentro adonde quedarme esta noche *algo triste*

Endo: No te preocupes por eso esta noche la puedes pasar en mi casa *con su típica sonrisa*

Fuyuka: Enserio

Endo: si

Fuyuka: Gracias Mamoru

Así los dos jóvenes caminaba para la casa de Endo, cuando llegaron Endo iba a abrir la puerta cuando una joven mujer de su misma edad la abre con fuerza y le dice

¿?: *Gritando* ¡ENDO! ¿Por qué vienes a esta hora? No sabes que preocupada he estado

Endo: lo siento mucho Aki *frotándose la cabeza* es que termino tarde el entrenamiento y además me encontré a Fuyuka en el camino *mostrándole a la chica*

Aki: *sorprendida* ¡FUYUKA!

Endo: es que estaba perdida y le ofrecí que pasara la noche en nuestra casa

Aki: no lo sé Endo *mirando a fuyuka*

Fuyuka: *con cara de perro triste* Por favor Aki, por fis

Aki: está bien te puedes quedar *con una sonrisa*

Fuyuka: GRACIAS AKI GRACIAS *saltando de alegría*

Endo: pues pasemos que me estoy congelando

Endo y fuyuka entran a la casa y se sientan en el comedor por que Aki ya tenía lista la cena

Endo: que rico esta Aki *mientras se atoraba con la comida*

Aki: gracias pero ten cuidado por que está un poco…

Endo: ¡CALIENTE! AAAAAAAAAAAH ¡AGUA! ¡AGUA! ¡QUIERO AGUA! ¡AGUA PORFAVOR! *mientras corría de lado a lado*

Aki: toma *dándole un vaso con agua*

Endo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *aliviado* Gracias cariño

Mientras tanto un niño de 8 años bajaba de las escaleras soñoliento y asustado el cual fue abrazar a Aki

Niño: Aki tengo miedo

Aki : ¿Por qué?

Niño: es que oí a un loco pidiendo agua y me asusto mucho

Endo: oye a quien le dices loco

Niño: Endo

El niño corrió a abrazar a Endo

Fuyuka: ¿ese niño es su hijo?

Endo y Aki : *nerviosos* NOOOOOOO

Aki: el es un familiar mío que viene de Okinawa

Fuyuka: oooooooooooh ya veo

Aki: Además nuestro hijo está aquí *tocándose su vientre*

Endo y Fuyuka : ¿Qué? ¿Aki estas embarazada?

Endo: ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Aki: *sonriendo* quería darte una sorpresa jajajaja

Endo: ¡VOY ASER PADRE! *con los ojos cristalizados y llenos de emoción*

Aki: sip

Endo: ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! *Saltando de alegría* le enseñare a jugar futbol

Aki: ^_^u jejeje

En otro lado el niño se le acercaba a Fuyuka

Fuyuka: niño *llamando la atención de niño* ¿Cómo te llamas?

Niño: mi nombre es maskaze tenma

Fuyuka : qué bonito nombre tenma jijiji


	2. por la noche

**Hola a todos espero que les guste mi fanfic y lo siento por si me a salido algo fuyukaxendo pero eso lo cambiare porque para mí la mejor pareja es akixendo**

**Y no me importa que endo se halla casado con natsumi en la serie de inazuma eleven go **

**Bueno aquí les dejo la 2º parte**

**Capitulo dos: dúrate la noche **

Después de la agradable y maravillosa cena que tubo Endo llego la hora de acostarse. Aki le mostraba la habitación donde dormiría Fuyuka y arropo a Tenma para ir a dormir, mientras tanto Endo ya estaba tirado en la cama en la cual dormía junto a Aki.

Aki se arropo y se fue a dormir. A las 1:00am Endo sentía ganas de hacer pis, así salió corriendo al baño y cuando salió se sentía desahogado, cuando miro por la ventana miro a una chica que estaba sentada en una silla en el patio, Endo salió a ver de quien se trataba se trataba de Fuyuka la cual se encontraba furiosa golpeando la silla con su puño.

¡FUYUKA!- dijo Endo mientras esta se volteaba a verlo ¿Qué haces aquí?

Oh nada Mamoru estoy mirando las estrellas – dijo Fuyuka mientras fingía un sonrisa

¿Cuáles estrellas? Si está nublado – dijo endo confundido

Aaaahhh es…que…a... bueno estoy pensado en algo

¿Y qué es lo que tanto piensas?-dijo Endo sentándose a la par de Fuyuka

En alguien especial-dijo Fuyuka

¿y quien es esa persona tan especial?-le pregunto Endo

¡EN TI MAMORU!- dijo Fuyuka mientras se le lanzaba a abrazarlo y besarlo

Pero Fuyuka ¿Qué haces? –dijo Endo mientras se encontraba en el suelo

Es que…TE AMO ¡ENDO MAMORU!-dijo Fuyuka gritndole cuando se encontraba enzima de Endo

No Fuyuka no puedo es…que Aki es mi novia y ahora que está esperando a un hijo mío-dijo Endo mientras se levantaba del suelo

¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE SI SE TU ESPOSA O QUE ESTE ESPERANDO TRES HIJOS TUYOS YO SOLO TE QUIERO ATI! ¡Y SOLO SOS MIO Y DE NADIE MAS!- gritaba Fuyuka con autoridad

Fu…yu…ka-dijo Endo confundido y un poco enojado mientras la miraba

Que pases buenas noches mi amor -dijo Fuyuka dándole un beso en la mejilla y salió caminando para su cuarto

Mejor me voy a dormir-dijo Endo

Mientras Endo comenzó a caminar pensó en la reacción de Aki si legara a descubrir lo que paso esta noche, mientras el viento soplaba se escucha una teorízate oración

Estas muerto Endo- dijo el viento con una voz macabra

El joven sintió un escalofrió por la espalda por lo que se oía del viento

AAHAHHA-dijo endo con miedo mientras salió corriendo sin ver su camino

BAH Endo había chocado contra el muro de su casa y quedando dormido de golpe.

CONTINUARA…

**Espero que les alla gustado por favor dejen su comentario o alguna queja u conceso. Gracias **

**Soy katiro kino y me despido salu a todos**


	3. La solpresa de Endo

_**Hola amigos lo lamento por hacer la segunda parte demasiado corto pero es que no me brillo mucho la cabeza por las tareas pero ahora la tercera parte la are más larga **_

_**3º la sorpresa de Endo**_

Al a mañana siguiente…

Aki se cavaba de levantarse y mientras bajaba las escaleras observo al chico que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

¡Endo! Despierta –dijo ella mientras lo sacudía para despertarlo

Ah 5 segundos mamá –dijo mientras retiraba las manos de la chica y se movía dándole la espalda

¡ENDO! ¡DISPIERTA!-Dijo Aki muy enojada y asiendo que el chico se despertara y saltara de golpe

Ah… ¿Aki? ¿Qué pasa? – dijo el chico mientras se levantaba

Endo ¿qué estabas haciendo en el suelo? –dijo ella con cara explícame todo o ya veras

Endo se ruborizo y el empezó a pensar que decirle a Aki- porque si le digo a Aki lo que paso en la noche seguro que me hecha de su casa- Aki se empezaba a agotarse su paciencia por la respuesta del chico, ella voltio a ver el reloj el cual marcaba las 6:15AM.

OH por Dios tengo que hacer el desayuno y el almuerzo de tenma-dijo Aki y salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

Gracias querido reloj Gracias te debo otra – dijo Endo mirando el reloj con una gran sonrisa

Mientras tanto Tenma se alistaba para ir a la escuela y tomando su mochilita para ir al instituto, el se fijo que la puerta de la habitación de Aki estaba abierta, el encontró a Fuyuka husmeando por las pertenencias de la chica.

¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? – dijo mientras revolvía toda la ropa de Aki

¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo el niño inocente

AAAAAAAH me asústate –dijo la chica mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho

Le diré a Aki que le estas revisando sus pertenencias – dijo Tenma muy seriamente

Si le dices algo le pasara algo malo a esto –dijo ella con cara de asesina mientras sacaba un balón de futbol el cual tenía dibujado un rayo

No diré nada pero No le agás daño a mi balón – dijo Tenma muy triste

Así me gusta – dijo ella mientras revolvía el cabello a Tenma

¡TENMA BAJA YA O LLEGARAS TARDE A LA ESCUELA!- grito Aki

¡VOY!- dijo Tenma mientras bajaba las escaleras

Endo me puedes hacer un favor-dijo Aki sonriente

¿Cuál? – dijo el castaño el cual se encontraba mirando si podía encontrar un buen programa en la tele

Puedes ir a dejar a Tenma al instituto Raimon –dijo Aki muy alegre

¿No se Aki?-dijo el chico el cual estaba aburrido

¡Porfa Endo! Siiiiiiiiiii – insistía Aki cada vez más y dándole un besito en la mejía

Está bien – dijo el chico- no sé como logras convencerme- suspiando- muy bien ¡Tenma vámonos!

AH Endo toma entrégale esto al señor Raimon pero no lo vayas a abrir- dijo Aki mientras le entregaba un folder con algunos documentos

OK –dijo el castaño con su típica sonrisa

Adiós Aki – dijeron Tenma y Endo mientras salían por la puerta

Endo y Tenma iban caminando por la calle cuando llegaron a la ribera del rio

¡Tenma espera! – dijo Endo mientras observaba el paisaje

¿Qué pasa Endo? – dijo Tenma confundido

Es que este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos de cuando estaba adolecente aquí solía entrenar con los niños pequeños cuando el equipo no quería entrenar y Aki me acompañaba en esos pequeños partido- dijo Endo con mucha nostalgia

WAU Endo este es tu lugar favorito en toda la ciudad Inazuma – dijo Tenma muy impresionado

Se podría decir que es mi segundo lugar favorito – dijo Endo mirado el cielo

Y ¿Cuál es el primero? – dijo el niño

Bueno es ese –dijo el chico señalando la torre de metal

Si- dijo el castaño

¿Qué horas son? – dijo Tenma algo preocupado

Bueno son las – mientras miraba su reloj - ¡DEMONIOS! YA ES TARDE- y así Endo salió corriendo jalando a Tenma

WIIIIIIIIIIII- Tenma ^_^

**Mientras tanto en casa.**

Aki y Fuyuka estaban sentadas en el comedor discutiendo un gran asunto

¿Aki me puedes alquilar un cuarto?- dijo Fuyuka con cara de por favor haré todo lo quieres

Está bien Fuyuka pero te la alquilare con una indicación me ayudaras con las tareas de la casa- dijo Aki con la cara de tómalo o téjalo

Lo hare – dijo la peli morada

Bueno puedes empezar limpiar la sala mientras tanto yo iré al mercado a comprar lo del almuerzo- dijo Aki agarrando su bolso de compras y saliendo de la casa

Bueno a seguir con el plan – dijo Fuyuka seguida de una risa macabra

**Con Endo**

Buenos días – dijo Endo

Buenos días ¿le puedo servir en algo? –dijo la secretaria del Sr. Raimon con mucha amabilidad

Si tengo una cita con el Sr. Raimon – dijo el castaño

Usted es Sr. Endo – dijo la secretaria

Si- dijo el chico

Bueno pase el Sr. Raimon lo espera – dijo la secre. Con una sonrisa

Buenos días Endo por favor toma asiento- dijo el señor

Muchas gracias – dijo Endo sentándose en una silla

La Señorita Kino me dijo que iba a venir- dijo el Sr.

Así es ella me pidió que le entregara estos documentos- dijo el chico

El Sr. Observo los documentos por varios minutos y le pregunto a Endo- bueno usted puede darme su firma aquí –dijo el entregándole un contrato

Claro-dijo el chico que no se molesto en leer lo que estaba firmando

Bueno Sr. Endo ¡Bienvenido a la Secundaria Raimon! Usted es el nuevo profesor de ed. Física y entrenador de Raimon- dijo el Sr. Raimon un una gran sonrisa.

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- dijo Endo en cual después se desmayo.

CONTINUARA…

**Bueno aquí termino con la 3º parte de mi primer Fanfic espero que les haya gustado me pueden dejar sus recomendaciones para poder mejorar mis fanfic**

**Hey a las personas que llevan bastante tiempo viendo Inazuma Eleven GO chrono Stone me pueden decir si no me estoy asiendo ilusiones pero en lo poco que he visto de este anime que la línea de tiempo está afectando la vida de Tenma y que reclutan a Endo de adolecente y también a Aki y espero que corrijan el error de que Endo sea casado con Natsumi. **

**HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS **


	4. Primer dia de Endo

**Hola amigos aquí les dejo la cuarta parte de mi fanfic espero que la disfruten ¡que corra la imaginación!**

**4º El primer día de Endo**

¡Vamos Endo despierta!- dijo una dulce voz que le hablaba a un Endo desmayado

Endo empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco y vio una cara tan bonita que pensaba que era un angel-¿Ah Estoy muerto y viene al cielo por que veo ángeles?

Qué lindo Endo me está diciendo que soy una ángel por eso lo amo- pensaba Aki por las palabras del chico

Mientras tanto un niño se acercaba con un gran balde lleno de agua helada – bueno ahí va a la tres. Uno, dos y tres- arrojando el balde de agua sobre el chico

¡AAAAHHHH ME AHOGO SE HUNDE EL BARCO!- dijo el chico mientras saltaba asustado del sillón-¿oh? Aki-

Si Endo- dijo la chica

Aki he tenido una horrorosa pesadilla en la cual yo avía conseguido un trabajo que horror- dijo el chico con mucho miedo

AHHH Bueno Endo… en realidad no estabas soñado-dijo Aki con una risa nerviosa

¿A qué te refieres? Aki- dijo Endo confundido

A que eres el nuevo maestro ed. Física y entrenador del equipo Raimon – dijo la chica

QUEEEEEEEEEE- dijo el chico volviéndose a desmayar

Hay Endo- dijo la chica llevándose la mano a su cara

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…**

Endo se preparaba para su primer dia de trabajo mientras que Aki terminaba de darles sus almuerzos. El niño se alistaba para ir al instituto al ir caminando por el pasio de la segunda planta observo a la joven pelimorado hablando por su teléfono muy misteriosamente.

Habremos que cambiar el plan por algunos pequeños motivos –dijo la joven

¡Está bien! ¿Hay que esperar más tiempo de lo acordado?- dijo una voz misteriosa

¡si! Entonces seguiré observando- dijo la pelimorado para después cortar la llamada

¿Quién era?- pregunto Tenma inocentemente

Eso no te incumbe- dijo Fuyuka para después entrar a su habitación

Que extraña es – dijo el niño

TENMA VAMONOS QUE SE NOS HACE TARDE-grito el castaño que se encontraba en la puerta esperando al niño

Bueno que les vaya bien- dijo Aki mientras le daba un besito a Tenma en la frente y uno a Endo en la mejía

Salu Aki- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Cuento caminaban para el instituto Endo y Tenma justo en el campo de la ribera del rio se encontraron a un joven pelo parado se encontraba con un equipito de futbol (N/A por que son niños de 8 años).

Bueno sigan entrenando-grita el chico al equipo

¡Sí!- dijo todo el equipo

Endo se le quedo viendo al chico muy sorprendido y mientras que Tenma no savia quién diablos era.

Hace muy tiempo ha pasado ¿no lo crees?- dijo el castaño mientras bajaba las escaleras

¿Ah?- volteado a ver a Endo- pero si eres tu Endo ¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí!

Solo iba camino a mi trabajo y… ¿eres entrenador?-pregunto Endo

Si soy el nuevo entrenador de la escuela kirokawa y ganaremos el futbol frontera nacional infantil –dijo goenji con toda seguridad

No si el Raimon lo gana primero – dijo Endo retandolo

Y ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo goenji burlon

Porque yo los entrenare – dijo el castaño confiado

Tu- dijo goenji entre risas

Tenes miedo de que te ganemos – dijo el castaño burlánse

Te apuesto $5 a que la kirokawa gana el torneo- dijo el pelo parado

Que sean 15 – dijo Endo

Mejor 50 – dijo goenji

75- dijo el castaño

Que sean 100 y el reloj de tu casa – dijo goenji con cara de trato

¿Mi reloj? – pregunto el castaño

No el de Aki – dijo goenji

Pero si yo gano me das los 100 y tu balón autografiado por Mario Gómez el jugador Alemán- dijo Endo

Está bien trato hecho – dijo goenji mientras estrechaba la mano con Endo

Endo ya es tarde – dijo tenma mientras le mostraba su reloj e mano

SOLO FALTAN 5 MINUTOS- grito Endo – SALU GOENJI Y SALU FUTUROS PERDERES oh… QUIERO DECIR EQUIPO DEL PERDEDOR – dijo Endo mientras salía corriendo con Tenma

**MIENTRAS QUE EN CASA…**

Fuyuka ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí arriba? – dijo Aki mientras observaba a la chica en el techo de la casa

Tomándoles fotos a las aves – dijo Fuyuka mientras le tomaba una foto a una paloma cuando de repente se desliza del techo y cae a la basura

Hay no Fuyuka –dijo Aki mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara

La basura está en su lugar –dijo un peatón que pasaba por ahí

**INSTITUTO RAIMON…**

Endo era guiado por la secretaria del señor Raimon por toda la escuela

Mientras que Tenma estaba en su salón esperando que comenzara se clase de historia sentado hablando con Sangoku cuando una voz femenina se le acerca

Hola Tenma –dijo la dulce voz

Hola Aoi – dijo Tenma nervioso

¿Tenma me puedo sentar junto a ti?- pregunto Aoi algo apenada

S…S…SI-grito Tenma casi rojo y muy nervioso

SSSSSHHHHIII Tenma guarda silencio que va comenzar la clase- le dijo la Maestra de historia

Si maestra-dijo Tenma

Mientras el trascurso de la clase tenma se distraía mirando a Aoi – que lindos ojos tiene y es hermoso pelo color azul ¡hey! Que estoy diciendo-dijo tenma con miedo.

**Ya empecé a poner un poco de Tenmaoi amigos aquí termina el 4capitulo siento que me salió corto dejen sus reviews por si cometí una equivocación o por una sugerencia salu a todos XD**


End file.
